Date Night
by whennext2you
Summary: House it looking for someone suitable to date, and Wilson somehow ended up in the equation and they go on a date. Hilson House/Wilson Slash


**Title:** Date Night

**Rated:** T for swearing and boy x boy

**Couple:** House/Wilson. Hilson

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House MD characters. I only own the plot.

**Date Night**

Three pairs of shoes clicked loudly against the floor as Cuddy lead a cameraman and the famous interviewer, Gabriel Adams to House's office. The cameras were rolling as she peeked inside to find an empty office. She then walked next door to Wilson's office and knocked.

"Come in," he said. The door flung open. Wilson was definitely expecting House, but Cuddy's wore out face appeared, and he knew right away that she was looking for him. She didn't look as happy as she did this morning; she wore a frown that did not compliment her high cheeks bones at the slightest.

"Have you seen, House?" She asked. Wilson was going to talk and then closed his mouth. He glanced behind her at the camera crew. "Please, if you are hiding him I'd really like to know where he is." He thought for a second.

"I'm sorry," he said. Her shoulders drooped, "I have no idea where he could be. I haven't seen him all morning."

"Great," she said with fake happiness, "well if you find him please don't hesitate to tell me." Wilson nodded and got up from his seat when they left. He opened up his door and watched as they went down the elevator. He then slid out from his office and walked over to the room where the ducklings were stationed. They looked incredibly bored.

Foreman was smiling and holding a cup of coffee, obviously enjoying this time to himself. Chase was sitting across from him doing a crossword puzzle of Medical terms. Cameron had out a file and a book for enjoyment was sitting right next to her. She was tapping a pen against the book as she read the file.

"I didn't think you guys had a case today," Wilson said addressing Cameron, he was leaning on the door frame and looking at the white board which wrote.

_Gregory House: MIA_

"We don't," Cameron said, "I'm just doing some studying."

"I see."

"Hey," Chase spoke up. "You're an oncologist." Wilson nodded at the obvious, "what's a cancer that's usually benign that's located above the kidney and causes high blood pressure, headaches, nauseas and vomiting." He looked up from his crossword puzzle. "16 letters."

"Pheochromocytoma (_I knew that_- Chase had said in a whining tone after Wilson had answered the question)" Wilson answered and then looked at all of them. "Where's House?"

"Didn't you read the bored?"

"Yes, but do you have _any_ idea. Cuddy's looking for him."

"And an obvious response," Foreman said taking a sip of his coffee, "is that he runs away. Of course." Wilson sighed; they definitely weren't going to help him if they didn't have a case today. They had a long case to work of these last few days and they found out that the 17 year old wasn't actually the parent's son which changed everything. The babies in the nursery after the mother had her child got switched, so they figured it out in the end. He turned to leave and muttered a "thanks." And he left. He walked down the hall thinking of a definite place House would be. He walked down an empty hallway and then rolled his eyes. He went to the 3rd room on the left and opened it. Sure enough, House was sitting there throwing his ball against the wall.

"Aren't I good at Hide-n-Seek?" he asked with a smile. Wilson shut the door and sat on the medical bed next to House.

"You know you need to go take that interview with Cuddy, right?"

"You know what I _need_, Wilson? I need someone who won't leave when we have a fight. Who won't run to their parents after we have a fight. Someone who will stand by me all the time and not run away like a scared little girl who leaves a fucking note telling me where they went!" House stared at the crumpled note in his hands. "Someone who fucking understands me."

"You and Ana broke up."

"She was my girlfriend for 4 months, a pretty blue eyed monster who just fucking wanted my money, that bitch!"

"I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do." He turned quiet, "she wasn't worth your time anyway she seemed like that type of person who only went for the doctors and their money."

"Yeah," he said dejectedly, "I wish there was someone out there that always made me feel better, like-" he got cut off from his own thoughts as he looked up at Wilson who stared back confused.

"Like who?"

"Like you!" Wilson was shocked, "you haven't had a proper date for awhile, you already have lived with me. I tell you everything, we bicker, and we come back to each other. It's like the perfect crime! I should totally date you."

"House, I don't think this is the matter of sexual orientation, I think you are just in a mood and truly don't feel like this."

"But I do," he fought back.

"House I-"

"Come on, one date and we'll see where this take us?"

"House, come o-"

"Please!" Wilson then jumped up from the table and walked to the door and out with House fresh on his heels. "Wilson! Come on," nurses heads turned to them and then the ducklings as they walked passed House's office.

"House," he paused and spoke lowly, "seriously, you can't be serious?"

House took a step forward, "never been more serious, this is a matter that I would not fake." And he wasn't lying. He then smiled brightly just as Cameron was walking out of the office clutching her notes. "James Wilson, will you go on a date with me?" He had said it very loudly and Wilson's face flushed darkly. Cameron was shocked and Foreman was now wiping up the coffee he spit out and Chase was looking sadly at his broken pencil that he snapped when he heard the question. Brenda, the nurse, was snickering and a few of the other nurses were blushing. Wilson grabbed the limping man's arm, said _excuse us_ and pulled him into his office shutting the door behind them

"If I say yes," Wilson sighed, "will you go do the interview with Cuddy?"

"Sure, anything for my date. I'll even pay."

"Seriously? Alright," Wilson said, "I'll go on a date with you."

"Yay!" House acted as cheerful as he could muster. He stood up and walked to the door. "After work meet me in my office and I'll drive us there on my motorcycle. I'll have reservations already made. Bye." He then left the room smiling. Cameron was still waiting outside.

"D-did you really asked him on a date?"

"Yes."

"Did he say…he'd go with you?"

"Yes," he smirked, "and if you'll excuse me I have an interview to take." He then left the shocked Cameron and she ran back into the room to tell her friends what she heard.

+Wilson sat in his desk with his head in his hands. He thought about he just did. He was going on a date with House. That was almost _too_ weird for him. He then did lots of paperwork to keep his mind off of things and wasn't disturbed until 6pm when he got up from his chair and put away all of his paperwork. He grabbed his coat and briefcase and went over to his door shutting off the lights and closing it behind him.

News must've spread as he ducked out of his room. All of the nurses were smiling at him and Foreman and Chase were looking satisfied for sure.

"20 bucks he leaves now," Foreman bet.

"20 bucks he walks into House's office," Chase bet back. When Wilson walked into House's office Foreman groaned and pulled out his wallet while Chase smiled and cheered for himself and collected his 20 dollars.

House was sitting in his office in his coat waiting for Wilson. "Wilson," he said happily and got up from his seat and grabbed his cane. "Let's roll. I have reservations at _Luminaries_ at 6:30." That was a very fancy Italian restaurant about 6 miles away. It was now 6:07. "Alright let us go." House led Wilson out the door and down the floors to the garage. Wilson began to his car. "All you get to do," he said, "is put your briefcase in your car, we are taking my motorcycle."

"What? You know how I feel about that _thing_."

"I do," he smiled, "you'll just have to hang on tightly." House mounted the bike, "I'm treating you to this tonight." Wilson sighed and put his briefcase into his car and locked it.

"Fine," he muttered and slowly got on behind House as House put on the only helmet. He revved the engine and Wilson looped his arm around House's waist and then held on tightly as House sped out of the parking garage. Wilson buried his head into House's back; terrified of what he'd see when he looked up.

"Don't worry," House called back, "I'm not going to kill us." And then the bike stopped as they hit a red light. "I wouldn't kill you." Wilson's suede coat hugged him closely as he began to get all sweaty from the comment. It was early spring with the ground a little wet and slippery from a morning rain. They started again and Wilson clutched onto House tighter than before. He smelled House's dark musk that smelled earthy, leathery and clean. He felt very relaxed for some reason and then they slowed down and came to a stop.

"We're here, see that wasn't so bad," he never could remember a time where House _wasn't_ sarcastic. Wilson looked up and he realized that his arms were still hooked around House. He quickly unlatched his arms and blushed a little. "I didn't mind," House spoke and looked at his embarrassed friend. "Aww. You're cute when you blush." Wilson glared at him and then led the way to the restaurant.

It was crowded, but they got in right away. They earned a few weird looks when House called him "honey". Some people they recognized and others just smiled at them. House had got them a table in the back, quiet and hidden from any one else.

"So," House began while Wilson put his napkin on his lap, "so…did you like the motorcycle ride?"

"It was alright," Wilson said trying to hide his shakiness.

"Right," he smiled and then the pretty waitress brought them some drinks. Wilson ordered a Ginger Ale and told House that if he got alcohol he's take a cab home so House got a Coke instead. They did order some fancy pastas and appetizers. Wilson took advantage of his friend paying and ordered something expensive and House ate from Wilson's well as his own.

Everything was delightful. The food, atmosphere everything. Wilson stared at House and House stared right back.

"So why did you really ask me on this date?" Wilson asked

"So I could text all my friends to say I went out with a hot doctor," he was obviously being snarky and sarcastic.

"Hmm, really? I did that already." Wilson said and House smirked at him, "but really?"

"Why does anyone asked _anyone_ on a date?"

"Because they have feelings for them and want to see if it would work out?"

"Right, you should give yourself a cookie," House said with another smirk.

"So what? Do you have a crush on me?" he was a little embarrassed to say that but House had started it.

"Something like that," House said and continued to eat his dinner letting Wilson wonder what he meant. Wilson's face was a little pink and 15 minutes later they left the restaurant. They mounted the bike and rode off in the darkness.

When they arrived at House's apartment, Wilson looked around unsure, and House flipped on the lights. Everything looked as it normally did. Wilson took a seat on the couch and House just watched him.

"What?" Wilson asked looked up at House.

"Don't I get a thank you kiss, maybe a good night kiss?"

"You want me to leave, House?"

"No, so how about a thank you kiss?" he looked as smug as ever but stood his ground.

"I don't think so, House."

"Aw…why not? Afraid of a little kiss. What? Do you think I'll bite?"

"Knowing you, probably."

"I bought you dinner," House complained, "It's the least you could do, I haven't asked for much? Have I?"

"House-"

"Fine whatever," he snapped which made him angry, "if you don't want to kiss me, just say so." Wilson then shot up and jumped forward. He leaned into House and gave him an electrifying kiss, a short peck that seemed to wake up all the nerves in his body. He didn't realize what he'd done until it was over and House had grabbed his tie pulling him right back.

House tasted of Coke and tomato sauce, an interesting combination. But Wilson ignored it and let the dominant man have his fun while he enjoyed his own. Expert lips moved roughly against his and Wilson was pushed backwards onto the couch and joined in a second by House whose hands were roaming up the oncologist's body. Wilson gasped lightly into the kiss as House removed his lips from Wilson's and attack his neck. His fingers slid over to the tie and he undid it and tossed it aside starting to undo the buttons one at a time.

When the oncologist was shirtless, House worked on the belt buckle trying to rid cancer specialist of his pants. Wilson shifted slightly as he opened his eyes to look up at House whose shirt was already lost.

"Greg," Wilson said and his face was full of lustful confusion. Just then House's phone rang. "Who is it?"

"Cuddy," he said, "hey Cuddy," he yelled and rested his right elbow on the couch still straddling Wilson, "what? You're on speaker." Then they were a wave of hi's from everyone in the office with Cuddy. Foreman, Chase, Cameron, and some nurses. "How'd the date go?" House repeated, "It was great," he answered, "Sorry I really can't talk. Wilson's beginning to beg underneath me, I think I should finish what has been started. Ta-ta, and happy mating." The line went dead and the whole office's face flushed. Wilson was bright red.

"Happy mating," Wilson asked with a cackle.

"You'll appreciate it later." House leaned down and pressed his lips hotly to Wilson's.

"Greg?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Thank you, I had a wonderful night."

"Don't worry," he smirked, "it'll get even better."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Comments are welcome :)_


End file.
